


Vows

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Community: 1-million-words, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ritual Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Snowflake Challenge, Top Peter Hale, Trope Bingo Round 6, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long wait, Peter finally claims his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a lighthearted story. It is dark. READ THE TAGS.

Stiles stood in the empty room, wearing naught but a nearly see-thru white robe, and took a deep shuttering breath. He was more than a little nervous about today, specifically about tonight. After all, who anticipates having a shotgun wedding at the tender age of 16?

It was only a shotgun wedding, to keep him from running away from his arranged wedding. Arranged wedding... how barbaric. However, this merging was the one that his mother had wanted. As the Alpha in the family it had been up to her to secure the best match for her Omega son.

Personally, he would have preferred someone closer to his own age, like Scott (who was sadly promised to the Argents) or Derek (who was older than him, but still closer to his age than his intended.)

His father, bless his heart, had stalled for as long as he could. At first stating that Stiles required time to process and grieve the loss of his Alpha and Mother. Seeing as the Hales had respected Claudia and were mourning her passing, they had agreed that the wedding could wait until his 14th birthday.

A week before the wedding, the Alpha Pack had swooped in and kidnapped him. There had been no sexual violation, but they had broken both of his legs, 6 of his ribs, and given him a severe concussion.

His dad had actually taken the marriage contract all the way to the supreme court in an attempt to nullify the contract. Stating that his kidnapping was due to his 'fiancée's' previous attachment to a known terrorist group. Which was true or that is what the twins had said while they were beating the ever loving shit out of him.

Ultimately, the courts sided in favor of upholding the contract, for the peace of Beacon Hills. Meaning that Peter had threatened to tear everyone and everything apart if he was kept from his mate.

His misfortune and father had at least kept him from seeing the vows and promises for five years. More importantly, he remained safe from the wedding night, which was the one thing he was truly terrified of. His intended did not strike him as a gentle man, and that more than kind of scared him. 

It was bad enough that after he promised to remain faithful he would be bitten, but he knew later that night his ass would be knotted, literally. He was a virgin and his first time was almost guaranteed to be painful. Sometimes he curses himself for his curiosity.

Pictures of knottings looked painful and he didn't know which form Peter would claim in. He knew that the man could not go full wolf, but he could go into a hideous version of his beta form. If he had to be fucked by his intended... his husband, he would prefer to be taken in his 'human' form.

As the church doors opened, the music swelled, he saw at least a hundred people in the pews and his husband standing there, waiting; and he knew. He knew that Peter would not be gentle, that he would claim him in the most violent way as punishment for making him wait so long.

He trembled in fear as he slowly made his way down the aisle. His dad would be furious about tonight. He just hoped he lived through it and saw the sun tomorrow. When he saw the glint in Peter's eyes... he knew he would live and that would be a worse fate than whatever happens tonight.

He walked to the front and bowed his head as Doctor Deaton began his 'sermon'. Pretty words of how this union was one of equals. How love transcends religion, age, and species. How truly blessed their union would be.

That in the eyes of the goddess they were finally to be one. That the balance would finally be restored. Deaton chanted something; and then wished them a long marriage filled with many pups. Nothing about being happy. When he told Peter that he could kiss his mate, the older man did not hold back.

In fact, he started to undress Stiles there at the altar. He could hear his father sob and the sounds of people shuffling their feet to leave the church... to leave Stiles to his fate. He briefly struggled to end the kiss and was rewarded with sharp nails digging into his hips.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, this was supposed to happen tonight after the fools wished the 'happy couple' all sorts of wishes. Instead he could hear them all celebrating right outside the door. They would know, they would be able to hear everything. This was not how he expected to lose his virginity.

Peter hummed in pleasure as he rucked up Stiles robes and shoved his dry finger into his unprepared ass. He could not help hissing and trying to get away from the pain.

"Just relax and let nature take its course. That spell should be kicking in anytime now, and when it does. Oh, my beautiful boy, you'll beg me to fuck you, all the time. You won't care if your daddy sees what a knot whore you are. You'll bend over for me or anyone I tell you to. He can't keep us apart any longer. Your mother knew what you needed. How much you would crave a knot. Your Beta daddy never understood, but your mommy did. Can you feel it, baby? You're already getting wet for me."

Stiles whimpered as one finger soon turned into two. The werewolf had been telling the truth, he could feel his ass start to tingle, could feel slick start to run down his legs, and how much he was starting to want it. How much he needed his mate to claim him.

Peter grinned as he ripped the robes from the shaking body. He leaned down and nibbled on the boy's dusky nipples. Stiles ran his fingers through his mate's hair and moaned as he suckled harder on his tiny tits. He spread his legs apart as the third finger was shoved inside his ass.

The boy hissed, though he didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure. Everything was a blur in his fogged mind.

As Peter placed him on the altar, he heard doors open and people chatting merrily. He didn't care. He spread his legs wider in invitation as his mate shifted into the form that had once repulsed him.

He screamed as he was finally mounted and fucked roughly. Though the pain soon turned to pleasure and he moaned even as he cried. As repulsive as this should be, all Stiles could do was beg for more. Beg to be filled with his mate's pups, to be shown who he belonged to.

He could feel the knot forming and with each brutal thrust, his ass stretched just that much more, and just when he felt he couldn't take anymore, he felt the knot fully slip into his ass. Evidently the scream had been the signal Peter was waiting for, as it was only then, he gave Stiles the mating bite.

The pain of the bite pulled Stiles from his fugue state. He saw all of the wedding guests, including his father, standing there and watching him. They watched as his... mate, openly and publicly claimed him.

He could see shame in Scott's eyes, sadness in his father's, and maniacal glee in the wolves in attendance. Most obviously turned on by the violent claiming. This was worse than being painfully claimed; and by the look on his mate's face, this was just the start of his punishment.

~Fin~


End file.
